Use of single voice tube communicators has long been known for use in commercial boildings where individual apartments or offices have been fitted with terminal stations, and in shipboard application between bridge and engine room. Dual sound transmitting tubes have been employed widely on commercial airliners to terminal stations at individual passenger seats for acoustic transmission of electronically reproduced sterophonic music wherein a headset is furnished with one tube connected to either earpiece of the headset.